gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Джон Сноу
Джон Сноу/Ейгон Таргарієн (англ. Jon Snow) — король Півночі, колишній лорд-командувач Нічної Варти, вважається незаконнонародженим сином Еддарда Старка. Історія До подій серіалу Джон — племінник лорда Еддарда Старка, голови дому Старків, які правлять Північчю. Однак з народження Джон видавався Недом за свого бастарда; справжніми ж батьками Джона були Ліана Старк, молодша сестра Неда і принц Рейгар Таргарієн. Джон не знав правду про своє походження. Нед обіцяв йому коли-небудь розповісти, хто була його мати, але так і не встиг цього зробити Одного разу Еддард розповів королю Роберту, що дівчину, яка є матір'ю Джона, звали Уїлла, більше він нічого нікому про неї не казав. Зазвичай бастарди жили окремо від батька, але Джон виховувався разом із законними дітьми Еддарда у Вінтерфеллі. Дружина Еддарда, Кейтлін Старк, ненавиділа Джона. Вона розуміла, що цей хлопчик не винен у тому, що його батько їй зрадив, однак нічого не могла з собою вдіяти. У будь-якому випадку, Джона навчали разом з іншими дітьми, він навчався верховій їзді, володінню мечем та грамоти. Його брати і сестри ставилися до нього, як до рівного. Найбільше Джон любив свою молодшу сестру Арью. Сезон 1 320px|thumb|Джон і лютововченя. Одного разу чоловіча частина сім'ї Старків, включаючи Джона, присутня на страті Уїлла, дезертира з Нічного дозору. Після страти вони знаходять лютововчицю, яка втекла занадто далеко на південь і була вбита. Поруч з нею знаходять п'ятьох маленьких вовченят. Спочатку їх хочуть убити, але Джон вмовляє Еддарда залишити їх. Справа в тому, що символом дому Старків є лютововк, і Джон вважає це знаком згори, тим більше вовченят стільки ж, скільки і дітей у Эддарда (не рахуючи Джона). Молодий чоловік не включив себе в число дітей Старков. Проте пізніше знаходять шостого вовченя, абсолютно білого, що сильно відрізняє його від інших. Вовченя дістається Джону, він називає його Привид. Практично відразу після цього Еддард з Робертом Баратеонов їде в столицю, де отримує титул правиця короля, а Джон відправляється на Стіну, він збирається вступити в Нічний дозор, як і його дядько, Бенджен Старк. Коли стали перевіряти новобранців, і, зокрема, дивитися, як вони вміють битися, всі відразу стали цуратися Джона. Його навчали в замку, він чудово володіє зброєю, на відміну від інших рекрутів, багато з яких тримали меч в перший раз. Але незабаром він починає потроху навчати інших, і ті починають ставитися до Джона більш дружелюбно. thumb|320px|Джон і Сем вимовляють клятви. Джон хоче стати слідопитом, як і його дядько, але його призначають стюардом при Лорді Командуючому Джиорі Мормонту. Це дуже злить, але, незважаючи на це, він вимовляє свою клятву. Пізніше його лютововк приносить руку, яка виявляється рукою одного з розвідників, які пішли з Бендженом Старком, також дозорні знаходять два трупи. Вночі один з цих трупів оживає і нападає на Джона і Джиора Мормонта, Джон вбиває віхта. В нагороду він отримує фамільний клинок Мормонтів Довгий Кіготь. Пізніше Джон дізнається про страту батька і про те, що його брат Робб вступає в Війну п'яти королів. Незважаючи на дану обітницю, він хоче покинути Нічний дозор, але друзі його зупиняють і повертають у Чорний замок. Джон обіцяє, що такого більше не повториться. Сезон 2 Коли Лорд Командувач відправляється в експедицію, Джон йде з ним як зброєносець. Вони разом з іншими розвідниками відвідують замок Крастера. thumb|left|320px|Джон на [[Кулак Перших Людей|Кулаці Перших Людей]] Пізніше Джон приєднується до загону Куорена Напіврукого, вони здійснюють вилазку, щоб дізнатися більше про сили супротивників, здичавілих. Під час вилазки загін бере в заручники Ігрітт, одну із «здичавілих», Джону наказують вбити її. Він не може цього зробити, вона тікає. Джон слід за нею і потрапляє в полон до здичавілим. Інших членів загону, крім Куорена, вбивають. Куорен просить Джона стати шпигуном серед здичавілих, для більшої достовірності Джону доводиться вбити Куорена. Здичавілі привели його в свій табір. Сезон 3 thumb|320px|Джон і Ігрітт цілуються на вершині Стіни. У таборі Джона ведуть до їх очільника Манса Нальотчикова. Манс запитує, чому Джон вирішує приєднатися до здичавілим. Той відповідає, що хоче бути на боці живих. Після цього Джон, як і Ігрітт, приєднуються до загону Тормунда, який збирається перелізти через Стіну. Ігрітт стає його коханкою. Вони перелазять через стіну, виявляються в землях під назвою Дар. Там загін натикається на старого, який вирощує коней для Нічного дозору. Джон повинен убити його в якості доказу вірності. Він не може це зробити і всі розуміють, що він все ще на стороні «ворон» (так зневажливо здичавілі звуть членів Нічного дозору). Ігрітт до останнього не хоче в це вірити. Починається бійка, Джона сильно ранять, але він встигає вскочити на коня і втекти. На коні він добирається до Чорного замку. Сезон 4 Джон повністю відновлюється після поранення, і Нічний дозор вимагає у нього пояснення. Джон розповідає про все, що сталося за Стіною, і зізнається в тому, що порушив безліч обітниць. Тим не менш, Джон додає, що, по-перше, зробив це з наказу Куорена, по-друге, його обітниці — ніщо в порівнянні з небезпекою, яка насувається на Чорний замок. Джон намагається сказати дозорним, що величезна армія здичавілих на чолі з Мансом рухається до Стіни, але його не хочуть слухати, вважаючи це маячнею — адже вважається, що здичавілі неорганізовані, і здатні об'єднуватися в більші групи. Незабаром здичавілі починають нападати на навколишні села. Також у Чорний замок повертаються Гренн і Едд і розповідають, що після бунту в замку Крастера частина дозорних залишилася там. Джон висловлює свої побоювання з приводу того, що на бунтівників рано чи пізно наткнеться Манс, і вони розкажуть йому про справжню чисельності людей, що захищають Чорний замок (Джон, будучи в рядах здичавілих, сильно завищив ці цифри). Відповідно, Дозор стикається з катастрофічною нестачею людей — їм треба захищати Стіну, захищати від набігів мирних жителів, а також розібратися з бунтівниками в замку Крастера. Джон самовільно починає виконувати обов'язки майстра над зброєю і навчати новобранців, це дуже не подобається Аллисеру Торну. Щоб позбутися від Джона, він наказує йому вирушити до замку Крастера. При цьому з ним зможуть піти тільки ті, хто самі на це погодяться. Аллисер думає, що Джон не зможе знайти добровольців для такої небезпечної місії, але він помиляється, Джону вирішують приєднатися Гренн, Еддісон Толлетт, Лок і ще кілька дозорців. Діставшись до замку Крастера, група Джона розправляється з бунтівниками, при цьому сам Джон, за допомогою однієї з дружин Крастера, вбиває Карла, ватажка бунтівників. Потім він нарешті возз'єднується з Привидом, своїм лютоволком, якого дезертири Нічного дозору тримали в полоні. Джон пропонує жінкам сховатися у Чорному замку, але ті відмовляються, але і в своєму колишньому будинку жити не хочуть. Будинок і тіла мертвих людей спалюють. Після повернення в замок Чорний Джон каже, що небезпека нападу здичавілих все ближче, і пропонує закрити тунель, що веде крізь Стіну. Йому відмовляють, так як через заблокованого тунелю розвідники не зможуть виходити за Стіну. Здичавілі підбираються зовсім близько, вони вже в Кротовому містечку. Джон і його товариші думають про те, як будуть захищати Чорний замок з гарнізоном близько ста осіб від декількох тисяч ворогів. Останні години перед битвою Джон і Сем проводять на вершині Стіни. Сем розпитує про Ігрітт і Джона про те, яке це — бути з жінкою. Джон відповідає йому, але вдаватися в подробиці він не має наміру. Він дозволяє Сему покинути Стіну і залишається чергувати в самоті. Нарешті, лунає звук сурми, що сповіщає про наближення здичавілих. Також Джон бачить величезний багаття, який розпалив Манс, як і обіцяв раніше. Знаходиться поруч Торн шкодує, що не заблокував тунель під Стіною, як раніше пропонував Джон. Лунає ще один звук горна — здичавілі наближаються не тільки з півночі, вони також атакують Чорний замок з іншого боку. Торн залишає Стіну, щоб допомагати братам внизу, і залишає Джаноса Слінта за головного. Слинт зовсім не в стані командувати, тому дозорні вигадують привід, щоб відправити його вниз, той охоче йде, доручивши командування на Стіні Джону. Дозорні направляють на здичавілих град стріл, також скидають бочки з гарячим маслом на наближення гігантів мамонтів. Одному гігантові все ж вдається пробратися до зовнішніх воріт, що вели в тунель. Джон наказує Гренну взяти п'ятьох осіб, відправитися туди, і захистити внутрішні ворота тунелю будь-якою ціною. Гренн розуміє, що це дуже небезпечно, але кориться. Потім на Стіні з'являється Сем, який просить Джона спуститься вниз і допомогти захистити замок. Джон залишає Стіну, командування переходить до Едду. Внизу Джон просить Сема випустити Привида, який весь цей час сидів у клітці, і лютововк також приєднується до битви. Джон вбиває безліч здичавілих, і тут його помічає Стир. Вони починають битися один з одним. В руках Джона його меч, а Стир орудує сокирою, але в ході бою вони їх втрачають, і сутичка триває без зброї. У Стиру, який значно більше Джона, перевага, але Джону вдається відвернути магнара теннов і розбити йому череп молотком. Після цього Джон виявляється віч-на-віч з Ігрітт, яка наставляє на нього лук. Ігрітт зволікає і не стріляє, в цей час їй в спину стріляє з лука Оллі, який її серйозно ранить. Джон кидається до вмираючої дівчини, та каже, що їм не слід було залишати ту печеру, в якій вони проводили час за Стіною. Джон каже, що вони ще повернуться туди. Ігрітт вимовляє свою звичайну фразу: «Нічого ти не знаєш, Джон Сноу», і вмирає на руках Джона. Дозорним вдається відбити атаку здичавілих, що вижили на північ від Стіни відступають. У Чорному замку всі вороги або вбиті, або важко поранені, і лише Тормунд продовжує битися, незважаючи на численні рани. Джон знешкоджує Тормунда, його беруть у полон, щоб потім допитати. Ранок Джон придумує план — він збирається вийти за Стіну і піти до Мансі, нібито на переговори, але насправді, щоб убити його. Сем проводжає Джона назовні, по дорозі вони бачать Гренна та інших дозорців, які ціною власного життя все ж зупинили гіганта. Відкриваються ворота, Джон віддає Сему Довгий Кіготь, так як обіцяв Мормонту не втрачати його, і йде в табір Манса. Джон Сноу виходить із Чорного замку і направляється до табору здичавілих. Там його зустрічає Манс. Джон каже, що його відправили на переговори, але Манс пам'ятає про його зраду. Джон розповідає про план Куорена Напіврукого, якого він пізніше вбив, щоб здичавілі йому повірили і прийняли за «свого». Навіть Ігрітт не вдалося переконати його – Джон залишився вірним Варти, – але і Ігрітт залишилася вірна здичавілим. Джон повідомляє, що Ігрітт померла, Манс пропонує за неї випити, потім за гіганта Мега, вбитого в тунелі Чорного замку, і Гренна. Після цього Джон просить Манса відкликати армію. Манс каже, що його люди в будь-якому випадку переберуться через Стіну. Він знає, що дозорних залишилося дуже мало, тому пропонує пропустити його через тунель добровільно. В іншому випадку він обіцяє перебити всіх в Чорному замку. Раптово Манс зауважує, що Джон коситься на встромлений в стіл ножа, і розуміє, що насправді Джон прийшов, щоб убити його. Тут лунає сигнал тривоги: на табір здичавілих нападає численна армія Станніса Баратеона. Джон каже, що він син Еддарда Старка, це будить повагу Станніса до нього. Станніс запитує, що на думку Джона зробив би з Мансом Еддард. Джон йде від відповіді, але згадує, що Манс пощадила його, не вбив, і навіть не катував, коли у нього була така можливість. Манса беруть у полон. Джон радить Станнісу спалити тіла всіх загиблих до настання сутінків. Дозорні прощаються з полеглими товаришами. Над ними вимовляють мова і спалюють. Джон Сноу приходить до полоненому Тормунду. Той каже, що його лікували, і цікавиться, що зроблять з полоненими. Джон не знає відповіді, адже, ймовірно, доля Тормунда та інших здичавілих тепер в руках Станніса. Він запитує, чи не хоче Тормунд попрощатися із загиблими здичавілими перед тим, як їх спалять. Тормунд відповідає, що мертві все одно не почують. Він каже, що Ігрітт постійно повторювала, що хоче убити Джона. Тому Тормунд здогадався, що вона любила його. Він натякає, що їй місце на «справжній півночі». Джон розуміє його. Він вивозить тіло Ігрітт за Стіну і надає вогню. Сезон 5 Джон тренує новобранців, коли приходить Мелісандра і говорить, що Станніс кличе його до себе на вершину Стіни. Джон і Мелісандра піднімаються нагору, і Джон зауважує, що червоною жриці зовсім не холодно. Станніс говорить, що має намір відбити у Болтонов Вінтерфелл, і для цього він збирається прийняти в свою армію здичавілих. Йому лише потрібно, щоб Король за Стіною Манс Нальотчик став перед ним коліна. Джон каже, що Манс навряд чи піде на це. Здогадки Сноу підтверджуються — Манс відмовляється виконати прохання Станніса, і його засуджують до спалення на вогнищі. Споруджується багаття, який підпалює сама Мелісандра. Джон і інші мешканці Чорного замку дивляться на це. Не бажаючи бачити страждання Манса, Сноу вбиває його пострілом з лука. Джон знову зустрічається зі Станнисом, якому відмовляються присягати на вірність лорди Північа. Король пропонує Джону угоду — той повинен покинути Нічний дозор і схилити коліно перед Станнисом, за цей той видасть указ, який зробить Джона законним спадкоємцем Эддарда Старка, а не бастардом, а отже і повноправним господарем Вінтерфелла. Пізніше Джон визнається Сему, що мріяв про це все життя, але приймає рішення відмовитися, адже він дав клятву служити в Нічному дозорі до кінця своїх днів. Починаються вибори нового Лорда Командувача, і Сем пропонує Джона в якості одного з кандидатів. Джон набирає стільки ж голосів, скільки і Аллисер Торн, і мейстер Еймон віддає останній, вирішальний голос, за Джона. Станніс знову піднімає питання про те, щоб зробити Джона законним правителем Вінтерфелла, і той відмовляється. Після цього Джон виступає перед братами і розподіляє посади. Торна він призначає першим розвідником, всупереч раді Станніса відправити його в Східний дозор. А Джаноса Слінта Джон збирається призначити командувачем Сірого Варта, покинутого замку, який Слинту належить відновити. Джанос відмовляється це зробити, і Джон наказує вивести його у двір. Не слухаючи благань Слінта про пощаду, Сноу відрубує йому голову своїм мечем. Станніс, який спостерігає за цим здалеку, схвально киває. Джон розсилає листи лордам Півночі і просить їх відправити людей на Стіну, так як в Нічному дозорі катастрофічно не вистачає бійців. Коли справа доходить до листа Русе Болтону, Сноу коливається і не хоче нічого просити у вбивці свого брата. Сем наполягає, що без підтримки зберігача Півночі у них ніколи не буде достатньо людей, і нагадує, що Джон присягнув на вірність варти, і все, що відбувається зовні, не повинно впливати на рішення лорда командувача. Потім приходить Мелісандра і пропонує Сноу відправитися разом з армією Станніса до Винтерфеллу, адже його знання замку і секретних ходів дуже б стали в нагоді. Джон, хоча і хотів би звільнити рідний замок, відмовляється, а Мелісандра починає спокушати його. Сноу відмовляється і від близькості з Мелісандрою, прикриваючись тим, що все ще любить Ігрітт. Червона жриця йде зі словами: «Нічого ти не знаєш, Джон Сноу». Джон приходить укласти з Тормундом мир. Він пропонує йому забрати здичавілих з-за Стіни і поселити їх у Дар. Після переговорів вони приходять до угоди: Тормунд поведе свій народ, але Джон візьме у короля Станніса кораблі і відправиться разом з Тормундом в руїни Суворого Будинку, де ховаються люди, жінки та діти вільних. На зборах більшість дозорних висловлюється проти світу, навіть Едд. Джон нагадує Едду, що на світ живих насуваються білі ходоки з армією мерців, а в боротьбі з таким супротивником Нічної варти необхідні союзники. Станнісу, що відправляється в похід на Вінтерфелл, Джон бажає удачі і дякує йому за порятунок від армії Манса. Разом з Тормундом, Эддом і ще двома розвідниками відправляється в Суворий Будинок. Сіра Аллисера залишає в Чорному замку за головного. Прощаючись, Сем дає Джону свій ніж драконячого скла, яким він убив ходока. По прибутті Тормунд і Джон збирають вождів племен на раду і пропонують перебратися в Дар. Частина вождів приймає пропозицію, і їх люди починають грузиться на кораблі. Раптово починається завірюха, і разом з нею приходить армія вихтов. Прикриваючи втеча здичавілих, Джон кидається обороняти дерев'яні ворота поселення. Через деякий час Тормунд, Джон і магнар теннів зауважують, що з кручі за ходом битви спостерігають білі ходоки. Джон і магнар пробиваються до будинку, де проходила рада, в якому залишилося драконівське скло. Всередині вони виявляють ходка. Тенну ненадовго вдається відвернути противника на себе, але його сокира від зіткнення з списом ходка розсипається. Захищаючись, Джон блокує удар ходка своїм мечем, який, на диво, не розсипається, і вбиває противника. Перед новою хвилею мерців Джон, Едд та Тормунд змушені відступити. З отплывающей човни Джон спостерігає, як Король Ночі піднімає полеглих здичавілих вихтами. Джон призводить вижили до Стіни. Стоїть на Стіні Аллисер Торн коливається, чи впускати прийшли. Джон робить пару кроків вперед, і Торн, дізнавшись його, віддає наказ відкрити ворота тунелю. У дворі Чорного замку Джон зустрічає Сема. Дивлячись на що проходять повз них в Дар здичавілих, він нарікає на те, що вдалося врятувати небагатьох. Сем намагається заспокоїти його тим, що всі ці проходять повз них люди живі саме завдяки Джону. Спустився зі Стіни сір Аллисер говорить Джону, що його доброта усіх погубить. Джон ловить на собі відверто ворожі погляди дозорних, навіть Оллі у відповідь на посмішку Джона тьмяніє і йде. Сем просить Джона відправити його в Старомєст, навчатися на мейстера в Цитаделі: тут і йому, і Джиллі залишатися небезпечно. До того ж від мейстера Сема користі буде набагато більше. Джон, згнітивши серце, погоджується. Вночі Джон читає відповіді від лордів, до яких Нічний дозор звертався за допомогою. Несподівано входить Оллі і повідомляє, що один з здичавілих стверджує, що недавно бачив дядька Джона, Бенджена Старка. Джон йде за хлопчиком у двір, там їх зустрічає Аллисер Торн, який уточнює, що одичалый бачив Бенджена в Суворому Будинку. Джон проштовхується крізь натовп дозорних і замість здичавілого виявляє табличку з написом «Зрадник». Коли Джон обертається, Аллисер зі словами «За варта!» б'є його ножем, потім удари наносять Отелл Ярвик, Боуен Марш і ще двоє вартових. Останній удар завдає Оллі. Джон падає в сніг, стікаючи кров'ю. Сезон 6 thumb|left|320px|Джон Сноу мертвий. На початку 6-го сезону після бунту в Чорному замку заколотники розходяться, залишаючи тіло Джона Сноу лежати на снігу під табличкою з написом «Зрадник». Лютововк Привид бачить мертвого господаря, виє і намагається вибратися із загороди. На шум звертають увагу Давос Сіворт, Едд і ще троє дозорних, які спускаються у двір і заносять лорда-командувача всередину замку. Вони швидко здогадуються, що вбивство Джона організував Аллісер Торн. Червона жриця Мелісандра дивиться на тіло і каже, що в полум'ї бачила Джона Сноу у битві під Вінтерфелом. Давос Сіворт відповідає, що не знає як щодо полум'я, але зараз Сноу без сумніву мертвий. Для захисту тіла дозорні призводять до кімнати Привида. Едд відправляється на пошуки Тормунда і здичавілих. 320px|thumb|right|Джон Сноу знову живий. До Мелісандри приходить Давос, який запитує, чи можливо, щоб за допомогою магії оживити Джона Сноу. Мелісандра, вражена смертю Станніса Баратеона, каже, що втратила віру у Владику Світла. Давос зазначає, що просить про допомогу не Владику Світла, а її особисто. Мелісандра омиває рани Джона, підстригає волосся і бороду, і спалює їх на вогні. Вона читає заклинання валірійською, але нічого не відбувається. Засмучені Тормунд, Мелісандра, Едд і Давос йдуть. У цей час Привид, що дрімав під столом, пожвавлюється. Джон Сноу відкриває очі і хапає повітря ротом. Джон оживає і з переляку оглядає свої рани. Присутній при цьому сір Давос дає йому свій плащ. Потім входить Мелісандра і питає Джона, що він бачив доки був мертвий, на що він відповідає, що нічого не бачив. Джон виходить на подвір'я замку. Його привітно зустрічають Тормунд і Едд. Тормунд каже, що здичавілі вважають Джона богом. Через якийсь час Едд заходить за Джоном, що сидить в кімнаті, і кличе його виносити вирок зрадникам. Джон бере свій меч і виходить до місця страти. Четверо зрадників, Аллісер Торн, Боуен Марш, Оллі і Отелло Ярвік, готові до повішення. Джон підходить до кожного і пропонує сказати останнє слово. Боуен каже, що це неправильно і Джон не має бути серед живих. Отелло Ярвік просить написати його матері, що він загинув у бою. Аллісер Торн каже, що навіть знаючи, чим все закінчиться, діяв би так само. Оллі нічого не говорить і лише дивиться з презирством. Джон перерубує мотузку, яка утримує бочки під засудженими. Едд говорить що тіла треба спалити. Джон знімає з себе плащ лорда-командувача, віддає його Едду і каже, що тепер лордом-командуючим буде він. Проходячи повз здичавілих і братів Нічного дозору, Джон каже, що його дозор закінчено. В Чорному замку Еддісон Толлетт допомагає Сноу зібрати речі. Едд дорікає Джону в тому, що той залишає Нічний дозор у такий непростий час і порушує священний обітницю. Однак Джон відповідає, що він вже віддав своє життя за дозор і більше не може довіряти братам, які хотіли його вбити. Звук горна сповіщає про приїзд вершників. Вперше за довгий час Джон бачить свою сестру Сансу. Вони згадують своє дитинство і пироги з нирками, які пекла стара Нен. Попутно Санса просить вибачення у Джона за те, що зневажливо ставилася до нього весь цей час. Під час вечері з Едом і Тормундом Джон отримує лист від Рамсі, в якому повідомляється, що Рікон утримується заручником у Вінтерфеллі та, якщо Санса не повернеться додому добровільно, люди Болтона переб'ють всіх здичавілих в Чорному замку, згвалтують Сансу, а Джона і Рікона згодують псам. Хоча у Джона є тільки 2 тисячі здичавілих, а у Рамсі п'ять тисяч і бійців, Санса пропонує Джону піти війною на Болтона, повернути родовий замок Вінтерфелл і врятувати Рікона. За її словами, доми Півночі об'єднаються під прапорами Джона, оскільки він син істинного Хранителя Півночі. Коли Давос Сіворт питає Мелісандру, чи залишиться вона в Чорному замку, червона жриця повідомляє, що вчинить так, як їй накаже Джон Сноу - принц, обіцяний в пророцтвах. Джон і Санса обговорюють зі своїми прихильниками плани щоб повернути Півночі. Вони сходяться на тому, що Північ пам'ятає, і Старки можуть отримати підтримку домів, не тільки великих, а й малих, яких у цьому регіоні безліч. Санса також розповідає, що її дядько Брендон Таллі на прізвисько «Чорна Риба» захопив Ріверран і напевно їх підтримає. Перед від'їздом з Чорного замку Санса хвалиться перед Джоном новенькою сукнею і дарує йому плащ, підбитий хутром, на перев'язі якого зображений лютоволк. Подібний плащ колись носив їх батько Нед. Наостанок Джон просить Скорботного Еда не дати Чорному замку впасти, поки його не буде, і разом з Сансою та супроводжуючими направляється завойовувати лояльність будинків Півночі. 220px|thumb|right|Джон на переговорах. Джон, Санса та сір Давос їдуть на Північ на пошуки союзників, які допоможуть їм відібрати Вінтерфелл у Рамсі Болтона. Першу зупинку вони роблять в таборі здичавілих в області Дар. Здичавілі в боргу перед Джоном після того, як він врятував їх з Суворого Дому, і вони погоджуються прийти на допомогу. Джон Сноу з однодумцями також шукають підтримки дому Мормонт. Однак Ліана Мормонт не готова жертвувати життями своїх людей на чужій війні. Давос попереджає юну Ліану про небезпеку, яку представляють білі ходоки, і каже, що їм не вистояти проти армії мерців, якщо Північ буде роз'єднана. З'ясовується, що Мормонти можуть надати тільки 62 воїна. Джону Сноу не вдається заручитися підтримкою Гловерів, які не збираються боротися разом зі здичавілими. Робетт Гловер нагадує, що після нападу залізнородженних на Темнолісся Робб Старк не кинувся на захист замку, а розважався з іноземної повією. Зрештою Джону і Сансі вдається поповнити армію двома тисячами здичавілих. Хорнвуди дають ще 200 бійців, Мейзін - 143, Мормонти - 62. Військо розбиває табір в тому ж самому місці, звідки атакував Вінтерфелл Станіс Баратеон. Незважаючи на явну чисельну меншість, Джон все одно має намір атакувати Вінтерфелл, хоча у Болтонів шість тисяч солдатів. Рамсі і Маленький Джон Амбер зустрічаються з Джоном, Сансою і Давосом напередодні Битви за Вінтерфелл. Джон пропонує Рамсі зійтися в поєдинку один на один, але Рамсі відмовляється, оскільки впевнений у своїй перемозі над нечисленим військом Старків. Рамсі пропонує Джону здатися і обіцяє пробачити його за зраду Нічному дозору, якщо йому віддадуть Сансу. Санса вимагає підтвердження того, що брат Джона Рікон Старк знаходиться в полоні у Рамсі. Маленький Джон Амбер кидає до ніг голову лютововка Кошлатого Песика. Джон проводить нараду з Тормундом і Давосом, обговорюючи план майбутньої битви. Після цього Санса критикує Джона за те, що він не послухав її поради і не зібрав достатньо людей. Джон відповідає, що на більшу годі очікувати. Джон приходить до Мелісандри і просить в разі своєї смерті під час битви Бастардів не воскрешати його з мертвих. Мелісандра відповідає, що Джона оживила не вона, а Владика Світла, і тільки він визначає долю. На наступний ранок армії шикуються на поле бою. Рамсі тягне за собою зв'язаного Рікона. Він починає свою чергову гру, розв'язує Рікону руки і наказує бігти до армії Джона. Джон жене коня щодуху, щоб врятувати молодшого брата, за яким Рамсі відкриває стрілянину з лука. Джон готовий підхопити Рікона, але Рамсі вбиває Рікона пострілом в груди. Армія Болтона розбиває військо Старків і оточує залишки. Джон і кілька сотень бійців очікують на неминучу загибель. Раптово на підмогу приходить армія Долини і лорд Петір Бейліш. Кавалерія Долини оточує залишки піхоти Болтонів. Джон бачить, як Рамсі тікає з поля бою. Той ховається в Вінтерфелі, але велетень Вун-Вун вибиває ворота замку. Джон і його військо проходять через ворота і добивають рештки ворожих військ. Джон і Тормунд з жахом спостерігають, як Вун-Вун гине під градом стріл. Рамсі готовий зійтися з Джоном в поєдинку один на один. Він стріляє в Джона з лука, але той закривається щитом. Підійшовши до Рамсі, Джон починає бити ворога, перетворюючи його обличчя на скривавлене місиво, але зупиняється під суворим поглядом Санси. Джон наказує поховати Рікона в крипті Вінтерфелла поруч з тілом свого батька Еддарда Старка. Давос Сиворт, після того як дізнається що Мелісандра зробила з принцесою Ширен, просить Джона стратити її. Джон не знаходить іншого решення, ніж вигнати жрицю за стіни Вінтерфелла. Бран, перебуваючи у Дітей Лісу за Стіною, знаходиться в баченні в якому спостерігає тітку Ліану Старк і свого батька Неда Старка. Ліана лежить на ліжку і вмирає після пологів. Вона просить брата подбати про її сина, щоб Нед виростив його у себе вдома і служниця передає йому маленького Джона. У Вінтерфелі лорди Півночі і Долини (в тому числі лорд Ройс - командувач військами Долини) проголошують Джона Сноу королем Півночі, фактично визнаючи його як Джона Старка. Родичі Дім Старків: * Мати: Ліана Старк (померла). * Прийомний батько: Еддард Старк (помер). * Мачуха: Кейтлін Старк (померла). * Брати/кузени: Робб Старк (помер), Брандон Старк, Рікон Старк (помер). * Сестри/кузени: Санса Старк, Арья Старк. * Дядьки: Бенджен Старк, Брандон Старк (помер), Еддард Старк (помер). * Дідусь: Рікард Старк (помер). * Бабуся: Ліара Старк (померла). * Лютововк: Привид. Дім Таргарієнів: * Батько: Рейгар Таргарієн (помер). * Тітка: Дейнеріс Таргарієн. * Дядько: Візеріс Таргарієн (помер). * Дідусь: Ейріс II Таргарієн (помер). * Бабуся: Рейла Таргарієн (померла) * Двоюрідний брат: Рейго (помер). * Перша дружина батька: Елія Мартелл (померла). * Єдинокровна Сестра: Рейніс Таргарієн (померла). * Єдинокровний Брат: Ейгон Таргарієн (помер). * Прапрадід: Ейгон V Таргарієн (помер). * Мейстер Еймон Таргарієн - брат Ейгона V Таргарієна (помер). Цікаві факти * На початку книги Джону тільки 14 років. * Всі бастарди з Півночі мають прізвище Сноу. * По книзі Джон — єдиний син Еддарда Старка з характерною «старківською» зовнішністю. * У книзі сказано, що його назвали на честь Джона Аррена, але Північчю правили не менше двох Королів з іменем Джон Старк. * Як і діти Еддарда, Джон є варгом і може вселятися в свого лютововка, Привида, хоча сам і не усвідомлює цього. * У книзі перед Червоним Весіллям Робб вирішив узаконити Джона і зробити його своїм спадкоємцем на випадок, якщо не встигне завести дітей. Робб натякнув, що є законна процедура відкликання братів Нічної Варти зі Стіни, і казав, що Джона можна обміняти на сотню рекрутів для Дозору. Прапороносці Робба вважали цю процедуру законною і скріпили заповіт своїми підписами. Але на Стіну документ так і не потрапив, а тому думка Дозору на цей рахунок залишилася невідомою. Виноски Галерея Got jon poster.jpg|Jon featured in a promotional poster for Season 1 of Game of Thrones. Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Promotional image of Jon and Robb Stark watching Bran Stark practice archery in "Winter is Coming". Jon, Robb and Theon 1x01.png|Jon, Robb, and Theon visit the barber at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Jaime & Jon.jpg|Promotional image of Jon and Jaime Lannister in "The Kingsroad". Kingsroad3.jpg|Jon says goodbye to Robb as he leaves to take the black in "The Kingsroad". Kingsroad1.jpg|Jon and Tyrion on the road to Castle Black in "Kingsroad". Jon and Alliser 1x03.jpg|Jon training under Ser Alliser Thorne at Castle Black in "Lord Snow". Jon and Benjen 1x03.png|Jon says goodbye to his uncle, Benjen Stark, as he leaves on a ranging in "Lord Snow". Jon, Sam and Pyp.jpg|Jon training with Samwell Tarly, Grenn and Pypar at Castle Black in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Jon 1x07.png|Jon calling to Ghost at the Heart Tree, north of the Wall in "You Win or You Die". Jonwight.png|Jon encounters a wight at Castle Black in "The Pointy End". Grenn.png|Grenn convincing Jon to return to Castle Black in "Fire and Blood". Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington_510.jpeg‎|Promotional image of Jon for Season 2. Jon Snow.jpg|Jon Snow untied Ygritte's legs so she can walk in "A Man Without Honor". Jon and Ygritte.jpg|Jon keeps Ygritte on a short leash in "A Man Without Honor". GameOfThronesS3-2.jpg|Jon Snow in Season 3. JonSnowS3Promo.jpg|Jon Snow in "Valar Dohaeris". Season4-GOT-JonSnowposter.jpg|Promotional image for Jon in Season 4. JonSnowTightened-S4.jpg|Jon in Season 4. Jon_Snow_(S04E05).jpg|Jon after a victorious raid on Craster's Keep. S04E7_-_Jon_speaks.png|Jon propose to seal the tunnel in "Mockingbird". Season-4-Episode-9-The-Watchers-on-the-Wall-game-of-thrones-37169832-2100-1397.jpg|Jon during the battle of Castle Black in "The Watchers on the Wall". Game of Throne Season 5 07.jpg|Jon Snow in Season 5. Jon_EW_S5.jpg|EW cover promoting Season 5. Kit-harington-127097.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5. Kit-harington-maisie-williams-127101.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5. Maisie-williams-kit-harington-127096.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5. Kit-Harington-outtake-ew.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5. Jon Kill the Boy.jpg|Jon in "Kill the Boy" Jon and Samwell The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Jon with Samwell Tarly in "The Dance of Dragons" Jon The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Jon in "The Dance of Dragons" TLL Pre-Release 4.png|Jon as he appears in the video game, along with Gared Tuttle. Jon605.JPG|Jon gears up in "The ''Door". da:Jon Snow de:Jon Schnee en:Jon Snow es:Jon Nieve he:ג%27ון_סנואו fr:Jon Snow it:Jon Snow ja:ジョン・スノウ lt:Jon Snow nl:Jon Sneeuw pl:Jon Snow pt-br:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу zh:琼恩·雪诺 Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Старки Категорія:Бастарди Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 1) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 2) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 6) Категорія:Нічна варта Категорія:Персонажі відеоігор Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 7)